1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil collectors, and more particularly, to such collectors that include valved controls.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proper disposal of oil from automobiles' crankcases has become an ever increasing problem for the environment. Our drinking water is endangered and compliance with the pertinent laws will be more closely observed in the future.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,866 issued to Pollaco where the problem has been documented. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires cleaning of the pan 14 and it does not have a liquid tight cover. Furthermore, this invention is primarily to an oil catch pan as a self-supporting structure that includes a closure on the bottom wall that is pierced or opened to allow the collected oil out and poured in a jug. However, this pan is apparently designed as a disposable throw-away kit and the piercing or opening of the closure would more than likely become a messy proposition.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.